This invention relates to 3-substituted thio-6-amido-7-oxo-1-azabicyclo[3.2.0]hept-2-ene-2-carboxylic acids and derivatives thereof which are useful as antibiotics and which may be represented by the following generic structural formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen or an acyl radical known to be effective in the related, bicyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotic art such as the penicillins and cephalosporins; and wherein R.sup.8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted and unsubstituted: alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl, having from 1-10 carbon atoms; cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, and alkylcycloalkyl, having 3-6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl ring and 1-6 carbon atoms in the alkyl moieties; aryl, such as phenyl; aralkyl, aralkenyl, and aralkynyl wherein the aryl moiety is phenyl and the chain has 1-6 carbon atoms; heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl wherein the substituent or substituents relative to the above-named radicals are selected from the group consisting of: amino, mono-, di- and trialkylamino, hydroxyl, alkoxyl, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio such as phenylthio, sulfamoyl, amidino, guanidino, nitro, chloro, bromo, fluoro, cyano and carboxy; and wherein the hetero atom or atoms in the above-named heterocyclic moieties are selected from the group consisting of 1-4 oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms; and wherein the alkyl moieties of the above-recited substituents have 1-6 carbon atoms.
This invention also relates to the carboxyl derivatives of I which are antibiotics and which may be represented by the following generic structure (I): ##STR3## wherein X' is oxygen, sulphur or NR' (R'.dbd.H or lower alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms); and R.sup.3' is, inter alia, representatively selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, conventional blocking groups such as trialkylsilyl, acyl, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide moieties known in the bicyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotic art; the definition of R.sup.3' is given in greater detail below.
This invention also relates to processes for the preparation of such compounds (I); pharmaceutical compositions comprising each compounds; and to methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions when an antibiotic effect is indicated.
There is a continuing need for new antibiotics. For unfortunately, there is no static effectiveness of any given antibiotic because continued wide scale usage selectively gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. In addition, the known antibiotics suffer from the disadvantage of being effective only against certain types of microorganisms. Accordingly, the search for new antibiotics continues.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel class of antibiotics which are useful in animal and human therapy and inanimate systems. These antibiotics are active against a broad range of pathogens which representatively include both gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus, Strep. pyogenes, and B. subtilis, and gram negative bacteria such as E. coli, Pseudomonas, Proteus morganii, Serratia, and Klebsiella. Further objects of this invention are to provide chemical processes for the preparation of such antibiotics and their non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts; pharmaceutical compositions comprising such antibiotics; and to provide methods of treatment comprising administering such antibiotics and compositions when an antibiotic effect is indicated.